Lillie
Lillie is a main character in Pokemon Sun and Moon Abridged. She is voiced by LiliumConcolor. History Lillie is a student at the Pokemon school on Melemele Island. She appears to have had a privileged upbringing and has formed a close relationship with Mallow. Lillie is known to have a mother and a brother named Gladion. She had two known grandparents; both grandmothers... one, who according to Lillie, was killed by a homemade flamethrower, the other, named "Grandma Ninetails", passed away from unknown causes. She first appeared in "The Milf, the Mime and the Maniac" where she spotted Ash running across the Tauros track, attempting to ask her out on a date. She told him to watch out for the Tauros that trampled over him. This is where he asked her out on a date and met her classmates. She states that she also saw Ash's tinder profile and said it looked pretty good. Ash was then lead off by Mallow to tour the school. As the walked off, holding hands, Lillie exclaimed "damn, I liked him!". She later re-appeared as she watched both Ash and Kiawe battling three Team Skull Grunts. As soon as they won, Lillie came to congratulate them, along with Mallow, Sophocles and Lana. In "For a God's Sake", She was in class talking to Mallow about her notes, assuming the class had was Maths. Mallow confirmed, however, that the class was indeed, sex education. This caused Lillie to freeze due to nerves as this class involved "hands-on experiences". She was then quick to call Ash as her partner. She was later seen hanging out with Ash as he talks about his Z-Ring (which he bought from Toys R Us). The next day, she is having lunch with the class and compliments Mallow's hair and talks about how she would like to dye it the same color. Their lunch was then interrupted by Tapu Koko who lead Ash into the forest to test his Z-Moves. Lillie watched as he battled Tapu Koko. After the battle, Mallow offered to be Ash's partner. Lillie protested but Mallow told her she had her turn. In a post-scene of the same episode, Lillie dyes her hair green. In "Rocket 'n' Rotom", Lillie met Rotom. When Mallow believed that Rotom was a floating 2DS, Lillie doubted that he could play games. Rotom confirmed this but confirmed that he is loaded with over 1,000 Italian recipes. Lillie appeared to like this function. Professor Kukui let the class know they would be unsupervised and this sparked Ash to suggest they all go to Burger King. Lillie told him that there aren't any in Alola though she does know of a good sushi restaurant. Walking through the woods, the class are walking through the woods as they all talk about their experience sushi restaurant. Unknown to them, Team Rocket were watching them through a nearby bush, waiting for them to come across an evil Mimikyu who has a hatred for Ash's Pikachu. After explaining a homemade flamethrower is what killed Mimikyu, Lillie replied "that's how my Grandma went", implying her grandmother was killed under similar circumstances. Team Rocket came out of hiding. Ash explains that they will steal Pokemon if they aren't careful. As this isn't a problem for Lillie (as she has no Pokemon at this point), she did not care so much, only to have Ash add "they might also steal your inheritance", prompting Lillie to get mad and shout "knock the shit out of them!". Shortly after, Jessie and James are abducted by a wild Bewear and are taken away, prompting Meowth, Wobbuffet and Mimikyu to follow them. After Team Rocket left, Lillie asked what they should all do next. Ash suggested they all go back to his house for lemonade. Ash continued to state how he did not find the lemonade in the toilet. Regardless, Lillie replied that it would "make a lovely tea time!" as they all went to Ash's house. Lillie made a brief appearance in "Ash trains with Rockruff", where she watches Ash, Pikachu and Rockruff "train". In "A Ship at Sea", Lillie expresses that she would like to re-submit for her sex ed work as Ash appears to have been working below average. She is also seen later on as she is see fishing for water type Pokemon wearing a "British NASA" spacesuit". Although close, she was unable to capture a Milotic. Personality Lillie is a prim and preppy girl who is positive most of the time. She appears to make friends easily with the other two girls in the class and has a strong sexual attraction to Ash. She also appears to have a borderline personality as she did not seem to care when the possibility of Pokemon theft was high, but was enraged when Team Rocket could also possibly steal her inheritance. This also implies she is overprotective over her family's money. She also seems to be modest as She wants her work to be as good as everyone else's but is already overachieving. Despite her close relationship with Mallow, it is implied she is jealous of her when it comes to a relationship with Ash. She is not keen on being a mother at her age. Appearances The Milf, the Mime and the Maniac For a God's Sake Rocket 'n' Rotom A Ship at Sea A Warm Couple Shorts Ash trains with Rockruff Trivia * Lillie is voiced by LiliumConcolor, who also voices Dawn. * She speaks with a British accent, presumably to highlight her privileged background and sensible personality. Category:Characters